Shifting Fates
by BurkeWorld
Summary: My newest creation, had to tweak somethings up on it, but so far I think it's a nice start. I plan on making this my large project. Hope you all enjoy it!


BurkeWorld Studios  
  
Proudly Presents…  
  
An SPC Fiction.  
  
"The Forsaken."  
  
Legal:  
  
1) SPC is not of my creation, this is merely a fan-fiction story. I am not getting anything from any company for writing this.  
  
2) Any new characters are of my creation, however, so that I take responsibility for them. Please don't steal anything (names/histories etc.) Thank you.  
  
3) Any songs mentioned here will be quoted and given their proper respect, as well as any other literature or other such media.  
  
BurkeWorld: Spotlight appears on him. Good evening, morning, or afternoon. The following fiction is written with the intent to showcase the adventures of a group of crime-fighting warriors called the Samurai Pizza Cats. Over the years, they have been through very much. Everything from stories written about them to pictures drawn of their heroic tales. Here is my humble contribution in the writing department. The following story contains some language and content that may not be suitable for readers under 15 years of age. It takes place the very same spot at the end of the Big Comet Caper where Speedy is racing GoodBird through town. And so the tale begins…  
  
- Chapter 1 -  
  
"I think that someday I might need you somehow."  
  
Fuel - Million Miles Away.  
  
1:30 PM - Afternoon Lunch Rush.  
  
Their voices echoed through the streets, both of them joking to each other as they raced through the city.  
  
GoodBird: Dodges a fruit cart, flapping his wings a few times, takes to the skies a little. C'mon slow-poke, I'm winning!  
  
Speedy: Jumps the fruit cart a second later, using his jet shoes to keep up. You seriously don't think I'm trying, do ya?!  
  
GoodBird: Doesn't matter, as long as I'm in the lead!  
  
Speedy zipped and dodged through the packed streets at a high velocity, it was probably a miracle he hasn't smashed into anything during their little race.  
  
GoodBird: Looks like I win for now, Speed! Catch ya back at shop! Takes a different direction with his delivery.  
  
Speedy: Bet you I can beat you home, and get a bigger tip!  
  
GoodBird: As he zooms away. You're on..!  
  
Speedy thought up all the things he could, used every trick in the book to woo a larger tip from his customer, however, things didn't go as he planned.  
  
Speedy: Handing the customer the order. [Forced politeness.] Here you go, sir, I hope everything is to your liking.   
  
Customer: Takes the pizza, pays the bare minimum. Not this time, sweet talking me ain't gonna work! I remember last time I ordered some breadsticks but ended up with tuna salad! Slams the door in Speedy's face.  
  
Speedy: … Damn. .O  
  
Elsewhere, GoodBird isn't having that much luck either…  
  
GoodBird: As the customers door opens, he does a 360 spin, kneels down and offers up the pizza to the person. One hot, fresh and delicious pizza, please enjoy it in all it's entirety.  
  
Nothing sounded wrong with that, right? Lets see what happens…  
  
GoodBird: Remains kneeling, eyes closed and head down, still offering up the pizza … Um, hello? Opens his eyes, looks up.  
  
Standing in front of him is a small child with his finger in his mouth.  
  
GoodBird: -=… Damn. .O =- Stands up quickly, clears his throat. Well good afternoon young man, would your parents be home?  
  
The child just remained staring at him, some drool plops onto his shirt.  
  
GoodBird: Uhh, yeah. This is the right address, isn't it? Pulls out his order slip, checking the address. -=254 Peavey Way, Apartment 2.=- Looks at the house address. 254 Pevey Way, Apartment 2?! Stomps his foot. Sorry kid, but now I'm really in a hurry! Turns on his heel and blasts off away from the house.  
  
The kid just remains there, same pose, same dumb stare, same drool.  
  
GoodBird: -=I know this town like the back of my talon, what was I thinking! This is all Speedy's fault for distracting me from my orders!=- Kicks it up a notch, shredding his way through down on his jet shoes, using his wings for an extra boost.  
  
6 minutes pass, Speedy is already on his way home without a tip, but at least with the pizza delivered. GoodBird has now just reached the real customers house…  
  
GoodBird: Pant, pant. Here… You go, ma'am… So sorry about it… being late! Resting against the door frame, holding out the pizza.  
  
Customer: [Mad.] You said it wouldn't be late, I heard a promise on the other end of the phone! You guys are never late, but now you are! I was promised 30 minutes or it's half price! You are now 6 minutes late, that means I pay…  
  
GoodBird: The customers voice trailed off in his mind, he didn't really care right now what the cost was. -=Just take your pizza so I can get home…=-  
  
Customer: Still rambling on, now holding a calculator, waving it around. Carry the two, pull over the eight, minus the 6 minute charge of you being late means I only pay $5.45 for my pizza, hah!  
  
GoodBird: Fine, good, great… Holds his hand out.  
  
The customer paid him, turned her back, and slammed the door shut in his face, hitting the tip of his beak.  
  
GoodBird: Ahh--! Holds the tip of his beak firmly trying not to yell. -=KUSO!=-  
  
The walk home for him wasn't a fun ordeal. First; getting the wrong address, second; getting ripped off a pizza price, and third; getting his beak jammed in a door. It was just one of those days.  
  
GoodBird: -=Carla isn't gonna be happy with this. Heh, still, better Carla than Polly, wonder what would happen to Speedy if he came back from a delivery like this one? Probably be a smouldering spot on the floor.=-  
  
Speedy returned to the Emporium, producing the money to Francine, who couldn't be happier.  
  
Francine: Adding it to the cash register, smiling. So far so good today, I think we're going for a new record!  
  
Speedy: [More forced politeness.] Yeah, great! -=But at the price of my health!=-  
  
Polly: Working in the back kitchen, preparing all the orders for the customers inside the Emporium. I've been typing and setting up pizza's all day, my fingers feel like they are gonna fall off soon!  
  
Guido: Has the unfortunate job of table waiter, drink freshener, and Polly's personal slave for the day. -=If this is gonna be a record day, then I think I'm gonna go for a record cat-nap after it's all over..=-  
  
Speedy: Parking his tail down in the lounge chair, he closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. However, about 2.7 seconds later…  
  
"SPEEDY!"  
  
Speedy: Ahh! Hops up to his feet. [Fast talking.] I'm here, I'm up, I'm a productive member of the team! You can't fire me, I quit!  
  
Francine: Laughs a little, but yells again. You aren't done yet, get your lazy tail of here and finish your deliveries!  
  
Speedy: Ears slump a little, but he forces himself on. All right! For the team! -=More like take one for the team..=- Grabs a fresh order and heads back outside.  
  
GoodBird: Pushes the front door open of the "GoodBird Pizza Experience" and steps inside. Carla, I'm home! -=Maybe I can soften the blow a little.=-  
  
The place is smaller than the SPC Emporium, but it has a nice, comfy feel to it, more of a home diner, rather than a fast food / take-out place.  
  
GoodBird: Steps in further. Carla..? Swings the travel pack (it has the SPC logo on it, he had to borrow some before he could buy his own.) over his shoulder, continues to walk towards the counter.  
  
GoodBird: -=She didn't say she had to go anywhere today, unless she had to do a supply run.=- Looks around at the empty GoodBird Pizza Experience restaurant. -=Nope, she's not supply shopping then.=-  
  
"Caught you, Birdy!"  
  
GoodBird: Caw! Nearly jumped out of his feathers as a pair of talons nabbed his shoulders from behind.  
  
Carla: Spins him around, giving him a big hug. I was wondering when you were going to be back!  
  
GoodBird: Hugs her in return. -=Least I get to hug her one last time before I get shot through the roof. TT=- I was just.. Taking my time home, you know I like the scenic routes! -=Aww, I can't play this charade any longer.=-I got a confession to make, Carla… --  
  
Carla: Oh? Takes a small step back, letting him talk. What is it?  
  
GoodBird: Looking around a bit nervously, trying to word it properly. I was late with my delivery, got the wrong address, and only got half-price for the pizza! I'm sorry, I beg you, please don't hurt me! Falls to his knees, pleading for his life in many different forms. I'll do anything!  
  
Carla: A slow smile plays across her lips. Nonsense, Birdy! Does it really matter if you're late? Does it matter if you only got half-price for a medium pizza with no toppings? However, Giggles. I think it's cute that you got the wrong address, because you always say you got this town memorized like the back of your talon! Gives him a little kiss on the cheek. So fear not, you have nothing to worry about.   
  
GoodBird: Stands up, feeling absolutely relieved and overjoyed. Oh thank you, thank you! See? That's why you're the manager, and I'm the delivery guy! The system works!  
  
Carla: Smiles again, wrapping a wing around him. Just next time, read the address when your eyes are open.   
  
GoodBird: Gotcha, consider them open…  
  
7:00 PM - Closing Time.  
  
Speedy: Finally, I can slump into my favourite chair, not take any risks on being yelled at again and do some good old fashioned relaxing. Flops into his big lounge chair along with a bowl of popcorn sitting in his lap. Ahh, this is what I'm talkin' about. Munch, munch.  
  
The other Cats took their favourite places as well, Polly curled up on the chair opposite Speedy and began reading a book. Francine was putting the finishing touches on the cleaning in the kitchen, as well as organizing all the money they made today. Guido turned on the TV and began channel surfing while Speedy joined in. The two argued for over 45 minutes on which show to watch until they finally calmed down and agreed to watch "Madder TV."  
  
Over the other Pizza Experience, Carla had agreed to give GoodBird a massage for his trouble he went through today. They shared a movie afterwards and had a relaxing night. Both Parlours were back on their feet and doing fine after the Comet crisis. The city, too, has been rebuilt almost to it's former grandeur. The Royal Engineer Corp. were hired right away for the great task of restoration of the whole downtown core.  
  
Things seemed up and positive for everyone. As the summer days brought growth and lots of warm days with times of fun and peace. But in Little Tokyo, your luck can change as fast as the pizza's could be dished out.  
  
He pushed on. He had too, if he stopped, he'd die, simple as that. Stop and die, or keep moving and live. His heart was pounding very hard, the venom coursing through his veins, spreading through his whole body. Three claw marks on his right shoulder were the only visible signs of damage on him, everything else seemed fine on the outside. On the inside, it was turning his heart, soul and mind around. The forest was thick with trees and dense brush. All these caused him to stumble and trip as he plodded through the botanicals.  
  
What seemed like hours to him, only lasted minutes in reality. He didn't know when he left the Great Forest, but he was no longer surrounded by large trees that seemed to bear down on him. He was in a field, nice and open now. His mind was foggy, his legs weighed a ton, his heart-beat was highly irregular. Sweat poured off him in droves, a thumping noise banging around in his head. The venom was spreading faster, it would take a while to consume his heart and conscience, but if he didn't remedy it fast, it was all over.  
  
He kept pushing forward, lurching and praying to himself. He swore he passed a sign post; "Little Tokyo: Home of the third largest ball of twine and the nicest beaches this side of the world." He couldn't quite tell, nor care, he walked. Soon, he was in another forest, this one was of metal and concrete. Sky scrapers, the enormous Grand Palace rose up in front of him. There was hardly anyone else around, it was well past midnight. He found an alleyway between some shops and rested against the wall. He was drained, past the point of physical exhaustion. He needed to lie down, anywhere, try to halt the virus within him. He closed his eyes, the moon high above him, vesting eerie shadows. The smell of rotten garbage around him, other such unrecognizable smells filled the air, this was indeed a place of death.  
  
He tried to keep calm, hold his nerves in check. His eyes opened a little, his usually bright beautiful yellow eyes, but they were beginning to turn a dark blue, a cold fire burning behind them. His mouth open, fangs shown, he was panting, fists clenched so hard his knuckles were white. Letting out some low snarls, he spent the night fighting the change that was happening within his body. He knew he couldn't stop it, but was going to happen, but he could damn well hold it back as long as he can. With one, loud terrible yell, he collapsed entirely onto the ground, falling unconscious, his body twitching…  
  
8:00 am - The Morning After.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Who are YOU?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"You know why already, you must spread it around. Misery loves company."  
  
"You know you cannot escape it, it's already begun and it will soon end."  
  
"It was my fault for letting you get to me so easily!"  
  
"Correct, and you will pay the price…"  
  
He woke up with such a jolt, he almost hurt his back. Even a long sleep didn't help him, he wanted to wretch all over the ground. His insides were churning, his heart-beat even more erratic and weaker. Soon, he'd decline into complete subconscious thinking, he would not be himself anymore. The light, now, was beginning to hurt him, he stayed in all the dark places of LT, using the sewers, the alleys and indoor connections. He was never noticed as anything strange by any of the citizens when he walked around that morning. The breakfast pizza rush was just about to start… 


End file.
